Moi Salem, venir d'Alius!
by Fleadora
Summary: Hi, je m'appelle Salem, je vis au Japon dans l'orphelinat de Sun Garden...Je viens aussi de la planète Alius, mais ça c'est un mensonge. Si vous saviez ce qu'il se passait en réalité dans l'académie Alius... Au lieu de vous apitoyer sur les Raimons, je vais vous raconter ce que l'on vit au quotidien, les bons, comme les mauvais moments! Venez voir l'académie Alius avec mes yeux!


_Hey, je m'appelle Salem, j'ai 15 ans et je viens de loin, plus précisément de l'espace, de la lointaine planète…Alius… Ceci est mon histoire..._

_Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas une extraterrestre, du moins en dehors du terrain, je joue au foot avec mes frères et soeur, on joue très bien même. J'habite même au Japon dans l'orphelinat de Sun Garden!_

_Salem n'est pas mon vrai nom, et je ne suis pas Japonaise._

_Mon véritable nom est Moïra, mais père l'a changé _

_Père c'est celui qui gère l'orphelinat, et celui qui s'occupe de nous._

_Comme nous nous faisons passer pour des extraterrestres, nous avons un nom étrange sur le terrain, le mien c'est Siri._

_Je m'appelle Salem, et je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passer dans l'académie Alius..._

_Fléa: Je suis fière de moi, mon personnage est cohérent!_

_Salem: Mouais..._

_Jordan: Salem...ça fait penser à Céleri...Miam! *µ*_

_-Xavier: XD Pauvre Fléa..._

_Fléa: BRYCE, CLAUDE PAS DE BAGARRES ICI! Xavier, tu peux..._

_Xavier:__** Bien sur, tout appartient à Level-5 sauf Salem qui est à Fléa!**_

* * *

Toutes Histoires à un début n'est-ce pas? Sauf que moi, mon histoire commence à mes 2 ans, lorsque mes parents sont morts assassinés.

J'habitais en Amérique, plus précisément dans le village de Salem, village natale de ma mère et de toute ma famille maternelle.

Sauf qu'aucun n'a voulut de moi et j'ai été envoyé au Japon, dans l'orphelinat de Sun Garden...

On s'est très bien occupé de moi, malgré quelque cauchemars la nuit...

Je n'aime pas la nuit, j'en ai peur, il fait noir, comme lorsqu'ils sont morts, du coup, je me lève et je marche dans les couloirs, mais un jour j'ai surpris une conversation très étrange:

-Xavier, réexplique nous ça? C'était Bryce je crois, ou Claude...

-Père veut fonder une Académie_ Alius_, nous détruirions des collèges en nous faisant passer pour des extraterrestres, et nous ferions pression sur le premier ministre pour qu'il se plie aux demandes de père. Xavier reprit son souffle tout en gardant l'œil river sur ses camarades.

-Il y aurait une hiérarchie, des niveaux et...Bryce regarda Claude, qui à son tour fixa Xavier.

Ils dirent tous d'une même voix:

_-La pierre...Alius..._

Je partis en courant, je ne fus pas discrète vu qu'ils se mirent à me poursuivre.

J'étais une des plus rapide de l'académie, je les semai facilement avant de reprendre mon souffle.

Tiens, c'est la chambre de Rhionne...Plus communément appelé Yuki, ou Yuki-chan par les fille et un mec...dont le nom m'échappe complètement!

Je toque doucement en espérant qu'elle m'ouvre même s'il est 2 heures du matin! Ô miracle, elle ouvre l'air complètement ensommeillé, c'est rare que l'on la voit sans masque.

Elle se pousse et me laisse entrer.

-Salem-chan, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, mon amie bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et me fixa, tu as eu des ennuis avec les capitaines ou quoi?

-Il faut que je te dise un truc! Je racontai à mon amie tout ce que j'avais entendu et elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Ca veut dire qu'on sera tous séparé! Je n'y avais pas pensé, Rhionne n'a pas tord...

Elle soupira et se frotta les yeux

-Viens, elle me pointa son canapé, si les garçons t'ont repéré, il iront dans ta chambre tellement ils sont con, mais avec un peu de chance, ils n'iront nulle part. Tu peux prendre le canapé.

Elle me donna une couverture, un oreiller et me souhaita bonne nuit.

-Dis Yuki? J'avais fait une toute petite voix.

-Oui Sal?

-On sera toujours amies hein? Toi, les filles et moi?

-Bien sur Baka-girl! Je ris doucement.

-oyasumi nasai* (bonne nuit en Japonais)

-Toi aussi, je l'entendis se retourner avant de soupirer: _Natsuhiko..._

Ooooh, y a de l'amour dans l'air...

Le lendemain, je m'extirpai en douceur du canapé de mon amie, passai par la salle de bain, me refis une beauté et partis comme une voleuse.

Arrivée devant ma chambre, j'enfilai ma tenue habituelle, c'est à dire un tee-shirt qui arrive mi-bras, avec un bras rayer rouge et noir, et l'autre rayer rouge et bleu, des bas dépareillé et des chaussures montantes cloutées.

Une touche de glosse transparent, un peu de parfum, et je suis prête pour le déjeuné!

Comme beaucoup d'entre nous, je suis du matin, une table, je vis Natsuhiko et son ami le blanc me faire signe, je les aime bien ces deux la, toujours à faire des coups en douce.

Je m'assis en face et nous commençâmes à discuter!

-Hey, tu ne devinera jamais! C'était Nat qui avait commencer.

-Non, Quoi?

-Il y a une liste à l'entrée, où on nous donne des noms de codes, moi, c'est Nepper, lui c'est Heat!

-Et moi? Demandai-je aux garçons.

-Hum, je sais pas, fit Heat, c'est affiché à l'entrée, dasn le hall B quartier 6!

-Je fonce!

-Attends tu oublies ton...

Ils voulurent me retenir, mais j'avais déjà filé!

-Plateau... Ils se regardèrent et rirent, décidément aujourd'hui, ça allait sacrément changer!

J'arrivais dans les quartier 6 du hall A, voisin du hall B.

Rah, foutu Hall, et foutu alphabet!

J'entendis des pas calmes et régulier, Bryce.

Il avait l'air fort contrarié, et il me bouscula.

J'haussai les épaules et cherchai mon nom dans la liste qu'il était lui même entrain de consulter

S...S...S...Non, je n'y était pas...

Puis, mes yeux divaguèrent sur les N, puis les...M

Moïra!

-Quoi:! Bryce sursauta avant de me dévisager.

-Qu'est-e qu'il te prend?

-Je...Moïra? Mais...Comment. Devant mon air paniqué il consulta les M et me fixa à nouveau.

-Moïra? Et bah quoi? Ca me fait penser...Il n'y a pas de Moïra ici...

-Le glaçon pense? Un miracle! Des pas vifs, une tenue droite, Claude.

-Si...une Moïra...je reculai...c'est moi avant qu'on ne tue mes parents!

-Wow...Bref, moi c'est...Gazel...Où ils sont allé chercher ça? Claude éclata de rire.

-Aucune idée! Il consulta la liste à nouveau et fronça les sourcils, ce fut au tour de Bryce d'éclater de rire.

-Torche? Pouahaha! Quel nom!

-Crétin!

-Andouille

-Abruti finit! Rétorqua Claude, pardon, Torche.

-Tulipe naine! Enchérissa Gazel.

-Hé!

-STOP! C'était mon cri qui les avait stoppé, ils se retournèrent vers moi, intrigués. Vous en avez de la chance, moi j'ai le nom d'Andromède, une planète noire...Mauvaise, seule...Et morte! Puis je partis les laissant seuls interloqués

-C'est quoi son problème à Salem? Claude fixa Bryce.

-Je sais pas, mais je crois que c'était elle qui nous a vu cette nuit.

-Possible, donc tu penses que...Il faut.

-Éradiquer le problème, avant que Xavier ne s'en attire les mérites.

Les deux rivaux et amis se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

Je repartis dans le Hall A, puis jusqu'au réfectoire où je fus accueillie par un:

-SALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMM! Qui fit éclater les verres présents dans la salle.

Tout le monde fixa Carrie qui rougis rapidement.

-Gomen* Elle avait un peu ricané puis tout le monde c'était tu quand Père fit son entrée.

Je courus rejoindre mon amie, et m'assis à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe les filles? Les filles en question étaient:

Isabelle Alias Bellatrix

Karen alias Krypto

Carrie alias Mercury

Et Pat alias Pandora.

-On aimerai bien savoir, susurra Bellatrix, et surtout pourquoi nous avons ses surnoms stupides! Elle tourna les yeux et aperçut quelque chose qui sembla la faire rougir furieusement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'passe Bella? Nous suivîmes son regard et nous vîmes Jordan Greenway lancer quelques regards pas discrets à Isabelle.

-Et bien, et bien, Bella-chan t'a une touche. Ricana Mercury sous l'œil attentif des autres filles.

-Oh ta gueule Mercury!

-Un problème isabelle? Résonna la voix de Père.

-N...non aucun...si ce n'est une mouche que je voudrai bien écraser, dit elle en fixant Mercury.

Cette dernière déglutit.

-Bien, donc comme je le disais, 5 équipes seront désignée, et une hiérarchie par la même occasion.

Des protestations s'élevèrent.

-Silence! Il y aura Gaïa dont le capitaine sera Xavier, Prominance, dont le capitaine sera Torche, Diamond Dust dont le capitaine sera Gazel, et enfin, les équipes de seconde zone., Epsilon dont le capitaine sera Dvalin et La tempête des Gémeaux dont le capitaine sera Janus.

Les cinq personnes citées devront se rendre dans mon bureau après cette conférence.

Xavier, Claude, Bryce, Dave et Jordan se levèrent et allèrent dans le couloirs.

Seul Dave arriva vers notre table, embrassa sa bien aimée, Karen et repartit.

-Rooou rooou rrooou!

-Mercury arrête de roucouler! Grogna Karen.

-Bah quoi? Vous êtes deux beaux tourtereaux!

Des rires s'échappèrent de chacune d'entre nous. Ca faisait du bien de se dire que quoi que l'on fasse et où que l'on soit, on pourrait toutes compter les unes sur les autres!

Bella se leva et soupira

-Venez, on y va, je n'ai pas envie de rester ici, d'autant plus que rien ne sera plus pareille!

Yuki et An nous rejoignirent et nous commencions a quitter la grande salle, beaucoup de sanglots résonnaient...Elle avait raison, rien ne serait comme avant...plus rien!

C'était une sorte de prologue, dites moi vos avis, je me dépêche de commencer le chapitre 1 ^^

Bizz

Fléa


End file.
